1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly with grounding bar.
2. Description of Related Art
In the previous invention, the electric connector with grounding bar is popular to provide. Grounding bar is a metallic plate to connect with metal braid layer or grounding cable or shield so as to realize the grounding of the metal braid layer. However, the shield is used to accept the grounding bar, so a volume of shield is big, and a figure of the shield is complex, and this will increase the cost of manufacture and the difficulty of the design.
Hence, an improved cable connector assembly is provided in the invention to address the problems mentioned above and meet the current trend.